Tony's Legacy
by TTrunks
Summary: What if Tony Harris had a somewhat decent reason for beating Xander. What if it's to make sure he doesn't lose them like he did his first two children. What if Xander found that reason? Bioshock crossover
1. Chapter 1

The Big Daddy himself....

kay, this just dawned on me. I've been trying to do a Bioshock R.P. for years, and honest to gods this hit me now. I'm going to write it, and well here it is. It dawned on me that most people have Tony Harris as an asshole, and yeah he is, but why? Sure all abusers have "Reasons" but what if Tony Harris's reason is something much dark and much lower than any of us think?

Disclaimer, I do not own Bioshock or BVtS, or any of the character herein.

++++

Anthony "Tony" Harris walked down the side walk towards his crap shack of a house pretty easily. It would be hard for most people to tell the man was drunk, but then again Tony Harris wasn't the type of guy who stayed drunk long. As Anthony walked down the sidewalk just as he had hundreds of other nights he didn't even visibly notice as two "men" followed him. However as he got a typical sensation most people got, and far too many drunks ignored, he stepped into the alley and unzipped his fly pissing on the side of a building.

As Anthony saw the two men still there as he zipped up he shook his head, "Normally the smell of piss gets your kind to leave me alone, blondie must be doing her job, and your kind must be getting desperate."

One of the vampires charged him but Tony Harris didn't move, he didn't even flinch as the thing Anthony Harris had long ago learned wasn't human approached him he brought his knee up sending the creature down even as it's jaw hung uselessly shattered beyond human means of repair. Never one to let an opponent win he grabbed him by his legs smashing him HARD into the side of the nearby building over and over again, not stopping until the creature dusted. If he'd bothered guessing or caring he'd have figured it was the vertebrae pounding against the side of the building. The other vampire screamed, "You son of a BITCH, you killed Tony!"

The vampire then blindly charged in only for Anthony to grab him by the throat. Even as he slammed the vampire down to the ground he put his foot between the struggling vampire's jaw and shoulder before grabbing the bloodsucker's foot and yanking HARD. The vampire's head counted as being cut off once the spine was snapped and it was dust seconds later.

Tony Harris then turned and started to walk down the street only to say, "You can come out Jack, I can smell the ADAM from here."

A dark haired man stepped out of the shadows, he wore oddly old looking clothes a suit based on the style of the fifties, white pinstripes going up and down, both sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his hair was brushed back showing an unremarkable face as he said, "It's good to see you too Tony."

Tony Harris didn't even bother turning around as he said, "What do you want Jack, I thought when I came up here you promised no strings attached, then again Ryan said the same thing going into Rapture didn't he?"

Jack sighed as he said, "I know Tony, but he's back, or someone claiming to be him is, they attacked in mass, got at least half of Rapture before I was able to get the few remaining Big Daddies and turrets operational enough to stop them."

Tony still not bothering to turn around said, "Why am I not surprised, no strings attached until you need help."

The man sighed obviously growing more annoyed, "Tony I'm not going to force you, if you want Rapture to burn then fine, stay here being a drunken abusive son of a bitch and I won't give a shit about you."

Anthony Harris spoke so softly that even Jack had a hard time hearing him, "I can't go back Jack, not after Mareen and Sarah, I can't do that to their memories Jack, I swore once I got out I'd NEVER be going back."

The man nodded saying, "I'm sorry Tony, I know it doesn't matter, I know the Splicer's who took your girls away from you could tell you they were sorry and you'd blindly attack them with your bare hands, but I truly am sorry."

The man spoke, "Your right Jack, it doesn't matter, I hate my son for not being them, I hate everyone for letting them die, but I blame your father not you."

The man nodded somberly, "If it helps at all I seriously doubt Andrew Ryan ever figured we'd come up with a way to keep Big Daddies alive as we removed their suits, undid their programming at least as much as can be undone, I think he intended for people made Big Daddies to die Big Daddies."

Anthony Harris snorted, "I'm sure he did, and no, not helpful."

As Anthony Harris took a step Jack spoke, "So you're going to let more of them die, you'll give me NO help?"

Anthony stopped and for the first time turned saying, "Ask my kid, Alexander's a hundred times the man I am now."

Jack nodded, "I'll do that Anthony, thanks."

Jack turned as Anthony spoke a single sentence before he disappeared, "Jack, if I lose a third child to Rapture, you'd better hope I never get my hands on Nuclear Launch codes."

Jack smirked, "Tony you're so drunk I doubt you can even remember where Rapture is."

As an impressive amount of smoke covered the area white or maybe light blue Tony Harris listed nine numbers, before walking home. Even as he tried to remember which cabinet his bottle of whiskey was in.

++++

There you go folks, let me know if I should continue or leave it as is. I think this is a good stand alone fic, but I can also see potential in adding more.


	2. Chapter 2

The Savior and the knight

Hello all, I guess this decision was kind of taken from me. (Goes to smash muse with frying pan only to see a pathetic looking little sister and sighs, then pets her.), I swear one of these days I'm going to grow a pair and play Bioshock and actually kill a few of em, yeah I never have. I know I fail… ANYWAY on with the story….

++++

Xander walked through the graveyard with a bored sigh. He knew it was dangerous but at the same time it was the quickest way from point A to point B, and since Buffy had slain in tjis area tonight the vampires had been almost nonexistent.

However with all things Xander Harris thought this proved to be false as suddenly red smoke surrounded the area in front of him, Xander immediately moved backwards raising his arms as a guard. Then took as many fast steps backwards as he could without losing his balance.

Jack looked at Xander saying, "Good reaction kid."

Xander shrugged, "Thanks when ninjas do that in movies they're always going for a "one hit, one kil"l so getting out of the smoke is the best move if you can."

Jack had to nod slightly to that information. It was true he didn't get up to the surface a lot but he still knew quite a bit about it from weekly shipments given by various companies in secret. Jack nodded saying, "Come with me kid we need to talk."

Xander eyed the man carefully, "Why should I trust you?"

Jack raised an eyebrow a bit surprised by the kids smarts as he said, "Because uh um."

Jack ran his hands through his jacket before finding one of his favorite things holding it up he said, "Because I have a Twinkie?"

Xander suddenly relaxed and said, "Okay, but I get the Twinkie."

Jack shrugged and tossed the snack cake even as he mentally revaluated Xander's intelligence. Xander caught and opened the snack cake with scary ease before breaking off a piece and saying, "Halfvies?"

Jack nodded catching the thrown half of the snack cake as he mentally reevaluated Xander again. This boy kept confusing him as he said, "So want to talk now Alexander?"

Xander shrugged and nodded saying, "Sure, although call me Xander only the old man calls me Alexander and that's a sign to duck before the punches start flying."

This made Jack blink, a man who had metal for bones and heavily modified muscles punched this kid and hadn't caved his face in. Besides to those who'd had ADAM in their body alcohol was a minor annoyance at best three minutes and the strongest whiskey would be done for. Suddenly it dawned on Jack what he'd been doing, Anthony Harris had been making his son strong. Beating him, shoving him, and who knows what else; Tony had known better than most how cruel the world could be, and so he'd taught his son the only truly valuable, in his eyes skill, how to take a punch. Then again Jack could easily be giving the former Big Daddy too much credit. As the two approached a mausoleum Jack said, "Let's go in their okay Xander?"

Xander nodded, "Okay Twinkie man."

Soon the two were sitting on a coffin, as Jack told Xander an amazing and yet sad story. A story of a Doctor Bridgette Tenenbaum who wanted to save the world, the sea slugs who produced the miracle ADAM(a substance that could heal nearly any wounds, even retroactive ones or birth defects, about how it could give a man control over fire, wind, lightning, ice and other abilities). About how Rapture had fallen to the old saying "Absolute power corrupts absolutely". About how two men one selfish wanting money and power the other wanting every man to build their own wealth clashed. About how eventually the business man Andrew Ryan thought he'd won, but by then all the members of Rapture that were left were insane driven crazy by their need for Adam, their lust for the substance, about Little sisters girls who were "implanted" with slugs increasing their ADAM output thirty to forty times and their large bulky protectors the Big Daddies. About how eventually he was sent to Rapture and eventually ended up killing both Andrew Ryan his father, and Atlas.

How in the years following he'd taken the sisters that were willing and put the slug in them for a number of months. Even as he'd used the, now under his control, Big Daddies to rebuild Rapture one piece at a time. How eventually he'd made the majority of Rapture a decently safe and self sufficient location. Until a new voice claiming to be Atlas appeared. And attacks by newer/older but definitely smarter and more coordinated Splicers, who were slowly pushing back the people, how they'd lost twenty of sixty little sisters and how if it kept up too much longer Rapture might collapse on itself again.

After the story Xander said, "Thanks for telling me this Jack, but how can I help?"

Jack smiled a genuine smile saying, "After I took over most of the older Big Daddies were obsolete, so using in essence a tank of ADAM and a lot of luck, I managed to bring Big Daddies back, it was a painful process and because of the major mental reprogramming the program did none of them ever really adjusted, but you're the son of arguably the best Big Daddy Rapture ever saw."

Xander blinked a few times as he said, "Me, you mean Tony Harris put his life on the line to protect these poor girls?"

Jack nodded, "He was picked up for a pick pocketing offense, Ryan threw him into a suit, but your father still remembers two of the girls he failed, Big Daddies were powerful but slow, a wall was blown out one time and buried him, he found her corpse when he escaped, another time the things attacked him he fought off three waves but was locked into a transfer tunnel when he heard her screams, your father isn't normal Xander, I'm not excusing his actions but."

Xander nodded as he said, "So Jack, I still don't understand how I can help I refuse to be made into a Big Daddy."

Jack nodded, "Well Xander, the gene therapy a Big Daddy went through was just that, you're a bit tougher than a normal human is, but you can also take insane amounts of ADAM inside yourself the same amount that would make a normal person 80% likely to become to addicted, as well as you'll feel a natural bond to girls who you think need your help."

Xander nodded saying, "Okay, but I can't leave the Hellmouth unprotected to fight your war Jack."

Jack nodded knowing he would probably burn in hell for what he was about to do, but with a thought his left hand was raised his skin shiny as suddenly everything in the mausoleum except for Xander was floating around him. In literally a second the various things were imbedded a foot in the cement wall as Jack spoke, "Xander, come with me, and I promise when you come back nothing will stand against you."

Xander seemed to think about it before nodded, "Okay Jack, let's do this."

It took the two of them two weeks of solid travel to reach Rapture an amazing under water city, a sight that had Xander gaping. All too soon Xander was stepping out of the submarine-esk "Bathosphere", walking next to Jack noticing a restaurant that looked like a sports bar, a theater with movies playing, however as he continued a clear high pitched scream filled the air. Even before he realized what he was doing Xander was moving Jack following him.

As Xander ran full tilt towards the scream he saw a large yellow diving suit clad thing lying next to a girl cowering behind the corpse as five what Xander could only assume were Splicers(ADAM addicts), which probably meant the little girl was a Little sister. However as Xander heard her yell and cry out, "Mr. Bubbles, what have they done to you, Mr. Bubbles!"

Followed by sobbing, he made a decision and literally jumped into the fray knocking four of the creatures to the ground however as this happened the sound of explosives went off and soon Xander, the five Splicers, plus their unseen member until he'd detonated his pre-set charges, and the Little Sister were all alone in a pitch black room. The only light came from the pale ocean light, visible because of the "Glass" wall to Xander's right side, the pale light probably from the moon made the Splicers' cancerous faces and bodies look even more demonic. It was so easy to forget that these were once people, people who were drawn into the idea of the powers of gods, became addicted to said power, and ultimately fallen to it. ADAM had risks, Xander'd been warned, it in essence made cancer cells or stem cells that could do amazing things but without ADAM to keep rebuilding the cells they would start to break down amazingly quickly. Just like any other full body cancer it effects the brain eventually, but the small amount of ADAM kept in these scavengers' systems allowed them to live though not much else. Some could hold a gun and hit a target pretty decently other's brains were so fried they could barely swing a pipe. Some had stopped before their Adam abuse had grown TOO dangerous and those were the truly dangerous ones the ones who planned and made strategies.

Luckily the ones Xander saw were the stupid ones, unable to teleport or make and throw landmines, these were the fledglings of Splicers he noticed seeing their hands grasp of pipes or wrenches. Taking a breathe he shot up and did what any smart person would do. Xander moved while the Splicer's were down picking up the girl Xander ran. He remembered what Jack had told him, these things healed even faster than vampires, were crueler, and he might as well be dragging a bleeding virgin through the master's lair. Xander noticed a scrap piece of Rebar as he heard the Splicer's quickly approaching. Grabbing the rebar he put the sister down saying, "Stand here as soon as they catch up hide."

The girl nodded ax Xander squeezed himself tight against the large opening seeing the Sister alone the Splicer got arrogant and charged in. Which Xander seized upon swinging with all his strength the piece of thick rebar into the Splicer's face. It didn't take a genius to know it wasn't a kill strike but having your nose bashed in would hurt under the best circumstances; it also made him drop the lead pipe he'd been carrying. Xander punched him as hard as he could while the Splicer was still distracted, grabbing the pipe he smashed the thing a few times in the face. Once he was sure it was dead he looked up thinking "Surely they weren't that far behind."

Suddenly he heard a scream down the tunnel and knew why he'd screwed up; the one Splicer had been kept back as a distraction while the rest had used some stupid tunnel or something to go around him. Charging down the hallway he stopped as he saw a door busted off of its hinges. Moving inside he saw not a gun, as he'd been hoping, but a misty grey filled bottle. Picking it up Xander wasn't sure why but twisting the top he jammed it into his arm screaming as the first plasmid ripped through his DNA the agony was horrible so much so that Xander passed out. Waking up a few minutes later as a little girl's scream echoed off the walls Xander was up and running.

Xander forced himself to move the pipe in one hand. As he came upon the girl she was screaming her left arm missing the particularly scarred Splicer had her by her back even as he was about to take a bite from her stomach, Xander looked demanding, "STOP"

The man's mouth moved closer even as the girl sobbed, Xander demanded again now running towards them; "STOP"

Xander knew there was no way he was going to make it; a pipe against three Splicer's and then the girl, he had to reach her holding out his left hand he yelled, "I SAID STOP!"

Suddenly Xander's hand seemed to shine almost like it had a clear coat on it before a loud "BOOM" filled the room all three Splicer's standing in his way, the scarred one that was about to take the bite form the girl, the girl herself, and the bits of rubble all slammed into the wall with bone shattering force.

Xander couldn't help but smile in a twisted fashion as he saw the Splicer's broken bodies arrayed in front of him grabbing a pipe he made sure each was dead with a HARD strike from the pipe to the face. Now with a small level of gore on him Xander walked over to the girl who smiled widely her arm had regrown. Xander blinked saying, "How?"

The girl, Xander noticed, noticed that she had dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes, and very pale skin said, "Silly knight, ADAM can do anything, makes little sisters immortal so long as our slugs don't get eaten by bad men."

He nodded lifting the girl up to his shoulder they were about half way back to the door as suddenly the rubble was "Blown" inwards Jack looked at Xander and said, "Thank god, Xander I'm sorry, I was planning to help but then they blew the door, I didn't want to risk teleporting in if they'd used too much explosive and blown a hole in one of the outer walls, idiots, are you both okay?"

Xander nodded, "Okay, although after injecting myself with this weird white thing I blew four grown men across the room so hard I broke all their spines."

Jack nodded, "Sonic Boom, a powerful Plasmid, allows one to shove things out of their way."

Xander nodded even as Jack said, "Willow, you and Xander are going to be partners for awhile I hope that's okay."

The girl nodded wrapping her left arm around Xander's head saying, "Yes, The White Knight protected me, even after Mr. Bubbles went to sleep."

Xander nodded a bit surprised to hear the girls name was Willow. Petting her he followed Jack having a feeling that his life was about to get a lot more interesting even as he said, "Under the sea, everything's better down where it's wetter; my ass."

++++

Well folks what do you think? I love this chapter I think I wrote Xander perfectly, well as perfectly as I could anyway. Please let me know if you can think of any better or interesting ideas.

And no, this won't follow Bioshock 2's plot. I can't wait for the game, and I may make another version of this fic that does, but for now I wanted to have a bit of fun in the Bioshock universe. Any questions feel free to comment or ask them in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

ADAM is a girl's best friend

Hello all here we go Chapter Three of "Tony's Legacy".

+++

It had been an eventful week for Xander "Big knight" Harris. He's received the name when his "Little Sister" had told the other's how he'd saved her while being all Shiny. Since then he'd been given a plasmid known as "Assault guardian" which forcefully filled his head with every combat skill known to; well he couldn't remember. He thought he'd heard Jack say Marines, but it might have been Navy Seal, he honestly wasn't sure. Since then he'd used the powerful properties of Eve to push his body to the limit for one his age.

After three days he'd been giving his "Call Sign" of "Big Knight", and been paired with four little Sisters, Willow was the first the girl he'd saved from the previous Splicer attack, Elizabeth was the next a blond with pigtails, the third was named Dawn was a shy brunette, and the final one Jenny was doubtlessly the oldest; approaching the age of ten years old. Xander liked each of the girls, and got along with them, despite the fact it was "Acceptable" for a "Big Daddy" to lose a sister or two he'd made himself a personal pact that none of his girls would be ripped apart by those Adam Addicts.

The problem came from the fact that the life of a little sister was insanely dangerous. To make the necessary amount of ADAM the little sisters had to walk the ruins known to the masses as "Old Rapture", as well as several areas deep in the cities "guts". Added onto this were the attacks on "New Rapture" connected to "Old Rapture" by various tunnels most were strictly guarded, however the Splicer's were somehow able to get from one to the other. Because of the danger and the fact that the Splicer's were getting stronger the old Big Daddies weren't capable anymore, and that meant Xander was the first of what would hopefully be called "Big Brothers"; human males given the maximum boost the human body could withstand but still able to think and fight freely.

Of course Xander wasn't in the same boat as Jack had been so many years previous, he was given a thick leather, Kevlar, and even chainmail suit that went to his elbows, heavy metal boots, as well as a quick attach helmet encase one of the old tunnels burst. From there his weapon and plasmids were varied depending on what he wanted. Xander preferred the power of a sawed off double barrel shotgun and the speed of a Thompson machine gun, a Bowie knife kept at his side and a few grenades for emergency situations. On his chest a bandoleer filled with one quarter each of the popular Rapture Ammo types: from his left shoulder to the center of his body electric Buck, from the center of his chest to his right kidney normal buck, from his right shoulder to the center exploding buck, and from his center to his left kidney slugs. Each was extremely useful in certain situations.

At his waist on his right side a 1911 colt pistol, clips on his left side, ammo for the Tommy gun in drums along his front the gun itself on his back. Half of the drums loaded with Anti-personnel rounds the other half normal. Despite this serious hardware Xander was still paranoid as he took his first few steps into "Old Rapture", the heavy bulk sealing door closing and locking behind him. Luckily he could see quite well thanks to the lights, but he was even more paranoid before taking a few breathes. Walking over to the nearest "vent" he whistled a particular whistle. Soon out crawled Jenny, Xander put the young girl on his shoulder walking he said, "Can you tell me where the nearest "Angel" is Jenny?"

The girl nodded, "Sure Knight, I see a large stack of them near-by."

This immediately set warning buzzers off in Xander's head. Splicer's he'd been told weren't above killing each other for Adam, some were just like animals in their hunger for the addicting substance. However most didn't shy away from corpses, and would happily devour the flesh of their "Breatherin" for even the slightest amount of ADAM.

Thinking quickly Xander said, "Are there any other Angels near-by?"

The girl's eyes glowed yellow as she said, "Nope Sorry Mr. Knight they're all in the next room as far as I can tell; it's really, really bright."

Xander wanted to swear; stepping into the room he noticed the stack of corpses against a wall lit not only by the rooms light but also the ocean's light meaning his back would be against a light while the Splicer's could cut the lights and hide. The more Xander examined this, the surer he was this was a trap, probably planned on sending Jack a "message". Pulling an EVE hypo from his side he only had three that was the maximum that could be spared at this point. He knew if he wanted more or needed more he'd have to make successful runs. Injecting the precious EVE into his body, he felt his body surge with the dangerous but useful cancer cells that the Eve produced. Thinking carefully he took in the makeup of the room a large room four pillars four visible entrances to the room and one that he'd come through as a possible exit point, three other's though he wouldn't be surprised if Spider Splicer's, Splicer's who'd begun to excrete a powerful sticky substance to crawl along the roof, weren't in waiting. Spotting a few barrels the knowledge he'd acquired told him were very easy to bust he gently moved them with the Telekinesis plasmid. Putting them as best he could near each of the pillars luckily there was enough to put four at the "Sides" of each pillar. Pulling a bit of fishing line kept in one of the Med kit's he'd brought (Meant to be used for quick stitches) he ran the grenades with a trip wire, very carefully. Each grenade was tied along the bottom to the pillar, then a line ran taut to it, two on the left and two on the right, once these were stepped on or tripped it would hopefully set the grenades off.

Knowing life would still be complicated Xander focused using one of the harder Plasmid's to use correctly; soon one, then another, and another hurricane-esk "Pads" appeared, the light sound of wind rushing past this was a plasmid known as "Cyclone Trap" it would throw enemies high into the air. As he used his second and doubtlessly most favorite plasmid Winter Blast which upon contact with the Cyclone trap would not only send them flying high but freeze them thus on impact with the ground they'd shatter as if a ice sculpture had been hit with a sledge hammer.

Setting up three "Winter Traps" or Cyclone Trap and Winter Blast combos, between each "Grenade line" he said, "You ready for this Jenny?"

The girl nodded as she said, "Yes Knighty."

Xander nodded, "Okay let's do this then."

Xander put the timid girl down saying, "Listen to me Jenny, if I should go down hide in the pile Okay wait for an opening and then run for the vent."

The girl nodded shaking as she moved towards the stack of corpses; the foot long needle she'd jam into the corpse to remove the precious ADAM shaky in her hand. The device looked almost like a gas nozzle at any gas station except instead of the area gas came from it was a needle and coming from the back was a somewhat large tank with a nipple on it similar to a baby's bottle.

Xander moved close unable to block out the smell of the rotting corpses as the lights cut off, the girl screamed despite herself, however as a LOUD roar was heard from behind him, Xander barely had time to turn, before a large chunk of cement nailed him with bone breaking force in the chest. Xander blinked swearing, even as he had a hard time breathing his sternum at least cracked as he raised his double barrel shotgun and blasting the Brute point blank with two barrels of buck shot.

A Brute was the "Top" of the Splicer food chain. They were what happened when a Splicer completely lost it and continued Splicing past the point that was normal even for the addicts. Disfigured like trolls, low to the ground. they were incredibly fierce and strong. They were also all but mentally handicapped as far as their brains went which meant someone else had planned this. Not that Xander was thinking about ANY of that. His hand brought up the 1911 pistol emptying the clip even as he moved backwards to avoid a killing blow form the brute. He tried to see Jenny but she'd been knocked aside when the Brute had thrown the corpses off of himself. This thing didn't even slow it down grabbing one of the corpses he swung it like a bat the impact sent Xander flying even as he lost his grip on the pistol. The brute charged fists held high realizing he'd have to use his ace faster than he'd hoped Xander gritted his teeth and fired an electro bolt into the water.

As the electricity arced, he bit back a scream, as the current flowed over his form however it also did as he'd been hoping and temporarily stunned the large Brute. Pulling his right fist back Xander threw a bone jarring punch to the thing's jaw. The creature's head snapped to the side even as Xander yanked the Tommy gun from his back barely pointing it at the Brutes direction before pulling the trigger; soon the large rounds were slamming into the thing's body with enough force to send even it moving backwards. As the clip emptied Xander heard a scream from behind him.

Turning Xander saw two Splicer's pulling Jenny in a way that would cause a normal girl's spine to snap, one hand on the girls' wrist the other her ankle, pulling fiercely the other hand of each Splicer holding a hook like one might use to gut fish. Each Splicer wore a mask that hid the upper part of their face and a suit; but the suit had been torn and destroyed in various ways.

Hoping Jenny would forgive him what he was about to do Xander did the first thing he thought of even before he'd realized he'd thought of it he sent an electro bolt at the single place where the current would do the most damage Jenny. Sure enough the energy followed the way all energy does and it flowed in a circuit along the girl shocking her even as she screamed and both Splicer's. However that was when Xander was reminded that taking your eyes off of a non-confirmed kill was a bad idea as the Brute back handed him HARD, so hard he flew despite his suit, ten feet backward where he impacted HARD with the glass wall.

Even as Xander barely held onto consciousness something finally went his way as a Splicer triggered his earlier set trap and soon there was more light in the room as four explosions shook the room. Xander was bought a third of a second because of this and that was all he needed as he slammed a new drum home and emptied this one once again on full auto into the chest of the Brute. As the Brute stopped, Xander did something extremely risky he fired a full force electro bolt into the beast's chest not only stunning it but the metal in its chest was super heated causing it to roar with pain and dig it's hands into its chest trying to get the burning metal out, Xander moved quickly pulling out his shotgun loading two explosive buck shells he jammed it into the roaring creature's throat and pulled the trigger. Even as his face was splashed with grey matter and blood he turned spotting his Little Sister whimpering in the corner of the room four Splicer's moving in on her he clicked open the shotgun loading two electric Buck's, and then pulling both triggers as the current traveled through the tight group of Splicer's Xander reloaded his Thompson and let rounds fly spraying the four Splicer's with a hundred rounds between them. Walking over he said, "Are you okay Jenny. Sorry about using you as a target but I knew you'd heal."

The girl nodded however as she looked up her eyes widened even as Xander saw this and turned and realized too late her hadn't reloaded the shotgun however the turn saved his life as instead of the hook from the Spider Splicer that had been watching from the roof digging into his flesh and wrapping around his spine it just cut deep into his neck. Xander Grabbed the hook before it could come down to finish him off. Even as he brought his head up HARD into the Splicer's face the sound of breaking cartilage echoed as Xander rolled over pulling the knife he jammed it deep into the Splicer's eye. Twisting it he pulled it out wiping it on the Splicer's shirt he returned it to its boot sheath. Hearing a strange noise he turned only to see something sitting across the water. Opening one of the medical kits he quickly grabbed the Adam patch and pressed it into his neck even as he felt the wound heal he moved to investigate the glinting he saw.

Sitting there on the brutes moved corpse was an extremely decorative crossbow. It was made fo some type of white metal, the sides wide it was obviously a powerful weapon. However along the side was the word, "A white knight shall only stand as long as they're red"

Xander knew the weapon was a taunt, the leader of the Splicer's plan was to make him worry. But as he picked the weapon up somewhat shocked by its lightness he had to admit to himself it was a handy tool. He'd turn this weapon on its wonders even as the lights finally clicked back on he said, "Okay Jenny get as much ADAM as you can, I think that's enough for today."

Even as Xander walked away a very full Jenny on his shoulder he said, "You're going to wish you used this on me, going to wish you'd put a bolt through my heart, because I will protect my girls."

Xander then stepped into the safety of "New Rapture" and let out a sigh, he needed to go talk to Jack.

++++

Well folks there you go, a two thousand five hundred word chapter. I know I said this isn't going to follow the Bioshock 2 timeline, but I really will try to throw in little things here and there. I also won't forget this is Buffy based, thus why I added the cross bow, Xander does prefer them in the series after all. Well that's all for now, I'm planning to work on Xander's Gambit tomorrow, school's been kicking my arse, but I should still be able to update once or twice a week.


End file.
